Jessie Spradling
|tribes = |place = 16th Voted Out (5/20) |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 5 }} is the 16th Voted Out from . Immediately upon starting Survivor Northeastern: Husky Highlands, Jessie forged what would turn out to be an iconic partnership with Conor Clark. This made it not surprising when Clark decided to choose Spradling as his first pick when deciding how to field his Peng tribe. Spradling, Clark, and Josh Fish, another member of the Peng tribe, quickly established a three person alliance that would allow them all to make it through the first three rounds of the season. During this portion of the game, Jessie was always in a great position; she held power and sway within her tribe while being shielded by a larger strategic threat (Clark) and a larger physical threat (Fish). This allowed her to vote out Niki Mandel in round 1 and Rachel Lesser in round 3 without her name ever being mentioned amongst her tribe. The following round, Spradling was swapped onto Kuposo with fellow ally Fish. Although Spradling never established many bonds with the other castaways on her new tribe, she never had to experience tribal council. The following round, she was swapped back to Peng with her show-mance partner Joe Lynch in another unenviable position. This time, she was aligned with Zach Bresnick of original Peng, but was squarely up against CJ Andrews, Tess Mahon Kuzin, and James Zemartis. That round, since both tribes headed to tribal council, Jessie, Lynch, and Bresnick attempted to convince wildcard castaway Kathy Tangarife to vote out James, however this effort proved fruitless as the other side of the tribe along with Tangarife voted to eliminate Bresnick. At that point, it was clear that Lynch and Spradling were on the bottom of their tribe, and needed help from their allies on Kuposo. In round 8, both Kuposo and Peng were attempting to throw the immunity challenge. Conor and Meredith realized that if they won immunity that either Joe or Jessie would be the next to go. Consequently, Peng realized that they needed to get rid of either Joe or Jessie in order to advance further in the game. Joe and Jessie were miraculously and somewhat heroically able to will their tribe to a victory despite having most members of the tribe actively prevent them from winning. The following round, the tribes merged. At this point, Jessie found herself in a great strategic position with allies Clark and Lynch, and Fish, Meredith, Corrine, and Summer. Jessie coasted through the first three votes of merge, and figured that the fourth would be the same. Unfortunately for Jessie, her vote was nullified by former JJHun Member Fish en route to Clark being eliminated in a shocking blindside. Luckily, Jessie was able to convince former rival James Zemartis into voting with her, Joe, and Summer the following round, where she narrowly escaped being eliminated when she received three votes. At this point, after her number one ally was long gone, her relationship with Joe continued to blossom both inside and outside the game. The following round, her alliance voted out Fish, and the next priority was clearly eliminating the largest threat of the game, Meredith Dillard. After losing the final five challenge, it was clear to everyone in the game, including Dillard, that she was the target. In addition, Joe had found a hidden immunity idol that was about to expire, and given that he had individual immunity, he decided to give it to Jessie just in case something went awry. Unfortunately for Spradling, the idol Joe had found for her was in fact a fake idol placed earlier by Dillard. Dillard proceeded to play the real hidden immunity idol and nullified three votes cast against her. Jessie was the victim of this incredible idol play, and became the 16th person voted out of the season. Survivor Northeastern: Husky Highlands Voting History Trivia *Jessie is the only member of .